Protecting What Is Mine
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: One-shot. Possible Spoilers if you have not seen the episode Memorial Day. Monroe had a plan, it was a simple plan really. And it had started off very well. But then things quickly changed when Tom pointed a gun at Charlie.


**This takes place during the most recent episode. If you have not watched it I would suggest you wait until you do please.**

**After that episode this scene was in my head. So I had to write it. It is a Charlie and Monroe piece, kind of, so if you do not enjoy those pieces now would be the time to turn away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

"Let's go boys," Monroe said as he moved away from Miles.

"Hey, woah woah woah wait. What are you doing?" he heard Miles say.

He turned around to see that Neville had his gun pointed at Charlie, something that caused him to have a mini panic attack.

_'What was this idiot doing?' _he thought to himself.

"She murder my boy," Neville said.

After looking over at Charlie for a moment he turned his attention to Neville.

"Tom," he said.

"You think I won't shoot through you Miles?" Neville said, apparently ignore him.

"Get on the train, now!" he tried again.

"Tom, she didn't kill Jason. Patriots did it," Miles said.

"I said get on the train." He glanced to Charlie again, and when he realized that Neville wasn't moving he took a step closer and raised his gun to his head. "Or I am going to drop you right now."

"Well, why am I not surprised."

"We have bigger fish to fry."

"I swear to god you two," he paused. "Anything for your precious Miles."

Monroe saw that Neville wasn't going to back down so in a flash he grabbed his arm and turned it away from Miles, and more importantly Charlie, of course the gun went off anyways. Thankfully Miles had come up behind them and hit Neville over the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

He was glad that they thought he was only doing it to protect Miles. Let them think what they will about the two, as long as no one suspected the true reason. That he had been protecting Charlie, the stubborn headed Matheson girl, that he had grown to love.

Monroe took a moment before looking up at Miles, only to see his attention turned to the container tank on the train. His eyes watched Miles walk before they shifted back to Charlie, he couldn't help himself. He had to make sure she truely was ok. Of course she would never say it out loud, but he could see the brief look of relief and gratitude on her face. He then turned his attention to Miles, who was hitting the tank.

"It's empty," Miles informed them.

"So where's the gas?" he wondered.

* * *

"What do you mean everybody's gonna be there?" Miles asked.

"The concert. Everyone's gonna be at the concert, at the courthouse," Joe said.

"So they're going to have everyone together, in one place," Miles started.

"And a load of missing gas that didn't just walk away," Monroe finished.

"They're gonna have their Perl Harbor, just not in Austin. It's gonna be here." Miles made his way towards the wagon then. "Come on."

"What are you doing? You're too late. Stop! Look, what are you gonna do?" He ran after him. Trying to talk some reason into him. Mostly in the hopes that Charlie would not get hurt in this little mission of Miles, for he knew that is Miles went, Charlie was sure to follow.

"You gonna run straight into a thousand tons of mustard gas."

"If we don't. It's over. Patriots win it all."

They exchanged looks for a moment.

"You in?" Miles asked.

"Ph, dammit." He moved to get on the wagon. He caved, yes it was true, but it was clear Miles would not back down. And if he couldn't stop them from going he would go with. To make sure that Charlie made it out ok.

"Connor, let's go." He gets up on the wagon before looking back again. "I said get on the wagon."

"Sorry, think I'll pass on gas town. I didn't sign up for suicide. But you and Miles, you two go have fun together."

"I'll deal with you later." With that he sat down and Miles snapped the reigns, letting the horses know it was time to go.

**The end.**

* * *

**Note: This is my first Charoe fic, I know it isn't much, but this was really all the spoke to me. If you guys want please feel free to leave of review, if not that is ok. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
